Before she eats it
by alex14andra
Summary: Bellatrix has Hermione at her mercy, torture scene at Malfoy Manor with a twist - two girls kissing. Dark!


This is my third story and kind of a sequel to `Likes to play with her food`. It's the whole story from Bellatrix' point of view. Two girls are kissing in that story, don't like it, don't read it.

Before she eats _it_

I shove the mudblood into the library, feeling the tension in her body, she is scared to death. The fear of my victim is satisfying, it makes me feel even more powerful than I already am and always gives me a strange feeling of satisfaction. Silently, I close the big door behind me, waiting a few moments before I finally speak to her. Years of interrogations taught me that it has a great effect on people to leave some things to their imagination. I give her time to think about what I can do to her, to let the danger of the situation consume her.

"Finally alone, Mudblood" I whisper into her ear while pressing my body against her back. Invading the personal space of a person is a wonderful tactic to make them feel even more miserable. The poor girl struggles in my arms, it amuses me, I got myself a fighter. It's much more fun to break those who are showing resistance. With one strong push I shove her down on the floor, showing her all the power I have over her now and her position.

"No manners, your muggle parents didn't teach you to be grateful for hospitality." I yell, knowing that the reference to her low heritage would hurt the girl as much as the hard landing on the floor. It's quite amusing to agonize people once you know their soft spot.

"Now, we have some important matters to discuss. And don't lie to me, dear, it would only do you harm." I grin at her, taking time to take my wand out of my sleeve. The effect this little gesture has on the girl is enormous. Always the same. My reputation as an insane, cruel person comes in handy all the time, people shiver just by mentioning my name. I absolutely love it and I do everything to keep that reputation. It's worth a lot, some poor fools start to tell me everything I want to know by just seeing me, hoping that I might spare them. Well, of course I don't.

"Where did you get this sword?" I ask her in a calming voice, hot and cold, that is what all my prisoners get, what makes them break. The combination of physical and psychical pain, while toying with their hopes and dreams. As I already thought, the girls doesn't answer, but that's only more fun for me. Sooner or later she's going to tell me everything I need to know.

"Crucio!" I shout and watch the girl winch in agony. "Time to teach you some manners, filth. One answers when asked a question." I cackle in amusement, knowing how it rings in the girls ears and infiltrates her scared mind. While looking down on her I make some irrational movements with my wand, I know those are not necessary for the jinx to work, but it shows people that I'm totally nuts. Years ago I started to interpret spells and jinxes my own way, wide gestures, eyes wide open, always showing people the worst of me.

Torturing is an art, one has to know when to stop. As it is the girl's first time, considering her reaction I'm sure about that, I stop it quite quickly. The filth on the floor is crying now, it's oh so predictable, I'd never give anyone the satisfaction of crying or begging. Nowadays people have no pride, no matter what my Lord has done to me in the past in one of his tantrums, never did I give him the pleasure to show my suffering.

The girl on the floor turns her head and looks away in pain and humiliation, a wide grin shows on my face, soon she's accepting that I'm her superior.

"Look at me, when I'm talking to you." I command, seeing the reflection of her slowly breaking mind in her eyes. The awful Weasel boy yells her name in the distance, a marvelous feeling hurting them both at once. Maybe later I ask Draco to bring him here, watch his little friend suffer. A brilliant thought forms in my head, maybe they are together. So much concern for one another, the boy who asked me in a moment of stupid bravery to take him instead of the girl. A lovely couple, mudblood and traitor. For a moment I wonder what their children would look like, but the thought repulses me.

"Traitor Weasel is concerned… Isn't it disgusting? A pureblood caring for a mud." I spit at her, wondering if the boy is the key to break her. "So once again, where did you get that sword?"

"We found it…" she answers me with a cragged voice. That makes me angry, sure they found the Sword of Gryffindor, which was in my vault at Gringotts somewhere. I hate it when people try to fool me, I feel the anger overwhelm me to an extent that hurts me almost physically.

"LIAR!" I scream in rage and torture her again. This time I show the pathetic filth what real pain means, enjoying as more tears run down her already swollen face. Her whole body is cramping now and I enjoy every moment of it, I wait a little longer than last time, giving her an opportunity to rethink her situation. Finally I let go of the spell and give her some time to recover. I've learned that the hard way, I was too emotional when torturing the Longbottoms, a stupid mistake I'm never making again. Break the mind and the body to the necessary extent to get all the information you need, but always take care that they're not going insane. Once the mind shuts down completely, there's nothing you can do to repair it.

The girl at my feet breaths heavily now, several moans are escaping her lips. I wait until her breathing is more even again, then I ask her again: "How did you break into my vault?"

This little game continues until I get tired of it, my torture methods aren't showing any success. Now I know is the time to take more drastic actions.

"I see, you are not in a talkative mood, mudblood." I throw myself on the floor next to her, taking in her frightened face. Her mind is weak, I can sense that, now is the right time to act.

"I really didn't want to do this as I'm not that interested in you." I utter with a devious smile, shifting my body to sit above the young witch. I look into her eyes deeply, pausing a moment before I point my wand into her face. Fear is overwhelming her now, her whole body tightens.

"Legilimens!"

And then I just want to vomit. All her happy childhood memories, it disgusts me. Her playing with her muggle parents reminds my of a pack of young dogs, lacking dignity and pride. Once again I'm grateful for my upbringing the thought of growing up with those disgusting animals repulses me. But it gets worse, Hogwarts, the happy boy with the Potter boy, time with the Weasleys. What an awful life and home. Like rabbits living in the burrow. But suddenly there are more interesting memories. Her thoughts about Minerva are intense, the girl has a crush on the old teacher. I smile to myself, everyone has a crush on a teacher once or twice, but the girl having a thing for Minerva, very interesting. Not the best choice of course as her best years are long gone, but the Mudblood liking girls, that a valuable information. Finally I see the boys coming back with the sword, so either the Weasel boy broke into my vault or they really found it. Well, considering the fact that the boy is a Weasley, I'm sure they found it. So there is nothing more to ask the girl, now it's time for the fun part. Finally I leave her mind again, I've seen enough.

With great pleasure I watch the girl, in her eyes I see the moment she realizes what I have done to her. Ashamed she turns her head.

"Muddy, besides your filthy blood and your traitorous actions, there is nothing you have to be ashamed of." I point out, my eyes never leaving her face. And suddenly I know what to do. I was wrong about the Weasley boy, they're just friends, but she is a lesbian who didn't come out yet, so she doesn't know what to expect.

"You know, I'm going to share a little secret with you. I tell you mine, you tell me yours… Do we have a deal?"

Slowly the girl nods, her body is still stiff. Maybe me above her isn't the most relaxing situation she has ever been in, but I'll make her relax.

"I'm not a regular person as you might have figured out." I confess, watching her in expectation, but soon it's clear that she didn't get the message. I touch her cheek softly, and turn her face until she looks me into the eyes again.

"You don't get it, do you? And people told me you were smart." She seems so innocent, it really amuses me.

"I'm not a straight person. As you see, not even my wand is straight, dear." I continue and show her my wand. Cissy was the one who had noticed that my wand wasn't straight after my outing, since then it was a running gag between us. That was the fun part about it, the reactions of my parents weren't. I lean down to the girl and whisper: "I'm a lesbian." I make a theatric pause, studying her features, then I continue in a soft voice: "And so are you."

The shock in the girls eyes is evident. Generously I give her time to handle the situation, to find a way to cope with it.

"No, no, I`m not." the girl on the floor cries, shaking her head. "I like Ron. He likes me."

Suddenly she reminds me of myself when I was about her age. The neglections about my feelings for other girl, the time I only realized that I was different from the others. Whenever I imagined my future there was no husband by my side, I didn't fancy any of the boys at school.

"Little mudblood, that`s the problem. You only _like_ the little traitor when you are supposed to _love_ him. Believe me, there is a big difference." I grin, taking great joy of the situation. Melancholic I remember my first love, Rita. She was a beautiful girl then, inside and out. Being with her was one of the best things in my life, we were the perfect couple. Our last year at Hogwarts was wonderful, we had great plans for our future together - until my parents found out. I dissipate the ghosts of the past, focusing on the present again.

"I have seen it all in your mind, mudblood. Your fears, your dreams, your desires. Maybe you don't know it yet, but you prefer girls, that's for sure. No man can ever give you what you truly need." I whisper into the girls ear, my breast now touching hers. She's quite beautiful for a mudblood, no, just beautiful. Somehow I feel the urge to tell the girl what to expect, spare her the shame and disappointment I had to face. Never had I imagined to have something in common with a mud, but now it seems I do.

"That's why I sided with the Dark Lord, he accepted me for what I am, a girl who loves girls. My sacred parents couldn't live with the fact as well as your beloved Ministry of Magic. If you ever make it out of this room, ask your precious friends what women are supposed to do in life. Get children. As you might already know two women having a child is not a possibility and a woman without a man and a child is not a valuable member of wizarding society. So bad luck for us."

I know I shouldn't talk to her like that, she's our enemy after all, I don't know why I do it. Maybe because I like her in a strange way. No, I don't like her, but I could have some fun with her.

Cautiously I lean down, looking her straight in the eye. Unconsciously I lick my lips, then I lean down, slowly touching the girls lips with mine. We start to kiss, slowly at first. The responsiveness of the girl surprises me, I expected more resistance. Her lips are warm and soft and her hair smells heavenly. I close my eyes and for a moment I loose myself. It feels so wonderful and I realize that it has been far too long since I have been with a girl. Our kiss gets more passionate, but then I remember that the girl is a mud, filth, it's like kissing a house elf, just not right.

And then I panic, I pull back, eying the girl, she breaths heavily and so do I. Choosing my words accurately, I whisper into her ear: "I told you, mudblood, you are a lesbian. And you are never forgetting that kiss. I promise you it will hunt you your whole life. Whatever happens from now on, you are the prim and proper girl who kissed the big bad Death Eater."

Fast I jump up from the floor, gaining control. I'm angry at myself now, once again I let myself go, gave in to the moment. Stamina and self control are things I really need to work on. What if the other Death Eaters found out about me kissing a mudblood? Or worse, my Lord. He doesn't care who I bed, but he cares about the war and our mission. And me kissing a member of the order would go too far. No, he mustn't know. Hiding all evidence of what has happened, I fix my hair and the cleavage of my corset.

Suddenly my anger turns on her, she's a temptress, definitely, not as innocent as I had thought. With shaky handy I point my wand at the girl again. Control, that is what I need know, I'm the master of this situation, I can handle the filthy mudblood. I decide to go back to the interrogation mode, I feel safe being in power and asking the questions.

"However… there are still some unanswered questions." I cackle, the moment of weakness gone at last. I focus on power and strength again.

"How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty goblin in the cellar help you?"

The girl at my feet sobs now, looking confused. It satisfies me, I want to hurt her badly, punish her for my indiscretion and weakness.

"We only met him tonight." she cries. "We've never been inside your vault." Curiously I raise my eyebrow and the girl continues: "It isn't the real sword. It's a copy, just a copy!"

That evening I go out for a walk on the Manor grounds. The cold air helps me to chill my mood. I'm angry not just with the girl but with myself as well. First she made me kiss her, something I regret deeply, then the stupid kids took my wand from me and a worthless house elf helped them to flee. The Dark Lord was furious with us, there is only one way I can make it up to him and to me. We have to bring him Potter and I need take the girl. I promise to make her suffer for what she did to me, to make a fool out of me. My wand is a part of me, I'm getting it back and then I let the girl feel the true power of my wand. And only when she begs me to kill her, I'm granting her the wish.

* * *

Thanks for reading, if there are any mistakes in the story, I'm sorry, English is not my first language. Thank you to Jessika, who always takes time to beta-read my stories.

Reviews would be awesome, please tell me what you think!


End file.
